MGQ NG+ Part 2 Bug Report
Current Known Bugs 1: Erubetie's Plague attack doesn't actually do anything. 2: Any yellow text at a camp scene not Salamander, Undine, or Tamamo will crash due to not being coded yet as of February 10, 4:23 A.M. Eastern time. 3. Acts like you have three spirits in the volcano (Despite only having Undine and Sylph) 4. Double Gnome sprite on battle start. 5. If salamander grabs you, the game crashes on the second turn. 6a. After Salamander, flame symbol stays on screen and salamander doesnt until she appears in your head 6b. After Gnome, earth symbol stays on screen (Gnome appears though) 7. When you lose to Alma Elma, the battle icons might stay on the screen during the H-Scene. 8. When you get Sylph, the chimera dryad battle doesn't check if you summon Sylph right away (so Luka acts all "oh god this monster so tough" when you're tearing through it at an amazing rate). 9. (textbox clear not occuring) Camp, after Sylph, Nibi. "Sylph buzzes around Nibi holding what looks like a chopstick. Come on, Sylph, play nice. Give it back to her ." (also fix that "her ." -> "her.") 10. You wake up twice after sleeping in Camp after Sylph. 11. During the meeting with Gnome, line "Um... I'm here because I need your power." There's a open triangle like there is more text, but clicking just solidifies it. Clicking again will advance to the next line. 12: Serene Mind does not buff Daystar even after Undine is obtained. Is summoning Undine directly required? 13: You can go back to the Volcano right after getting Salamander Back. Also you can select her option in the pre-Volcano camp scene, and the game crashes if you choose to speak with her. 14. When in the cave before the battle with jelly girl, if you have obtained Sylph and Gnome in that order, a salamander sprite appears and talks to Luka even though you have not recieved her. 15. After obtaining Sylph without any other spirits, if you re-enter the forest the game will crash. 16. After Luka defeats Green Slime with Vaporizing Flame Sword, the health bar does not reduce to zero (?) this intended? 17. No Exp gained after defeating Erubetie (?) this intended? 18. When the battle with Undine begins after Erubetite, if you have Gnome and Sylph active, it will show during the start of the battle with the turn counters same during the end of Erubetite's battle until you deliver an attack which will reset it to zero. 19. Choosing Tamamo after obtaining Undine at the camp results in a crash. 20. After getting Gnome as the first spirit. If you go to Salamander. After beating the dragon girl, Sylph gets scenes even though you don't have her. 21. Before entering sylph's forest. During the camp scene, you can talk to gnome over and over again. 21.a. You can also talk to Tamamo over and over again. 22. Text issues 1. Nibi's lines in the camp scene on the way to the spring have errors (No spirits) 2. Finding Erubetie, the second line starts with "EVen with my power" and her sixth line with "You even called out to me buy name". 3. After spring Alice camp line "Have to get Undine to truat you" 4. After Alma Elma battle, and having taken her as knight in camp, her dialogue opens with "Your power is really amazing". Without clearing the text box Luka adds his line (it should clear the textbox). 5. After Alma Elma battle after camp Ilias line: "That's really no way to talk to someone who's trying to help you right now. let alone a Goddess..." - missing capital L (let -> Let) 6. After Alma Elma battle, in camp, Luka refers to the kitsune as "Nibi". ("But since they'll be here with me, maybe they can teach Nibi something...?"). Later, Luka asks the kitsune (and the harpy) "What are your names"? 7. Pre-sylph camp, Alice's name doesn't show when she says "I'm guessing she made you move a lot faster, right?" 8. After Chimera Dryad. "No, not Ilias. One of her angels reated it." reated -> created 9. Tamamo camp scene after beating Alma Elma: "Wait whatnow?" -> "what now?". 10. After Erubetie's battle, the water spirit icon is still showing. 11. When using Undine's Serene Mind, when you manage to avoid an attack it starts the dodging phrase with random numbers? (31 and 81 are the ones I found). Graphical issues 1. Alma Elma's sprites have a green triangle in the lower left corner. 2. Queen Harpy's nude sprites (queenhapy_st21 through 24) show a shred of her clothes in an impossible fashion. 3. After Scorpion Girl, Ipeia cheers up when Luka tells Alice not to eat the scorpions because they are poisonous. ... Except that her sprite is still looking worried. Switch to hapy_a_st41... or some native sprite? 4. After getting Gnome>Salamander. If you choose to go after sylph. After Harpy talks about there being fairies there and the spirits show up hesitent about sylph. Harpies sprite covers Gnome and Salamander's worried sprites. Fixed Bugs 1: Salamander's Sprite appears instead of Slyph's if you try to enter the Forest of Spirits again. 2: Tamamo's yellow camp scene dscribing her meeting with Lucifina plays multiple times - so far, first at Gnome's, then at Undine's. 3) Trying to talk to Tamamo after beating undine results in a crash, log gives this **** Script error, Label "campundine2_tamamoc" is not found. *campundine2_tamamoc *** 4: If Gnome and Sylph are recruited first, then the sequence in Undine's Spring assumes you also have Salamander, and plays that version of the scene. 5: If you talk to granberia for a recountence of her serene state at the camp before entering undine's spring, salamander will show up in the conversation whether you have her recruited or not. 6: Neither does Alma Elma's Succubus Pheremones attack, 7: Salamander's yellow text scene's sound effect with luka continued to loop after the scene ends into the next scene at the spring. 8. Luka thinking he has three spirits despite only having Undine.